We're All One Big Happy Family, I Guess?
by SparkleXRiverX
Summary: All Demi London wanted was a happy ending. After her and the team leave MI High, can she finally get what she wants? (Series of one-shots set after series 7. Tom/Demi, Frank/Stella, Dan/Zoe and minor Dan/Keri. Cover image is Demi.)
1. Chapter 1: I Have A Question

**AN: I don't own MI High, or anything else you recognise. I just own Demi, Jamie, Patterson and my other OC's. This takes place 5 years after the end of "Nothing Is Ever As It Seems". Thank you to MIHighSeries7 on Twitter (AlexRiderandMIHigh4Infinity on here!) for giving me ideas and supporting me. It means a lot!**

**Demi's POV**

"Jamie!" I shouted into my communicator. "Jai, come back, now!" Harry was pacing, clearly worried about her.  
"Agent Sanders, that is an order!" Stella demanded. This was our final mission with KORPS. Jamie, Dan and Aneisha were attempting to arrest the Crime Minister. She'd escaped, and of course, Jamie had gone after her. We listened for anything. A noise, a laugh, a shout, anything. Everything from their end had gone quiet. Tom clutched my hand tightly. "She's going to be OK. This is Jamie we're talking about." He whispered, before lightly kissing my head.  
"What was that about an order?" Jamie's voice asked, as she appeared on Dan's headcam, dragging the Crime Minister with her.  
"Jamie!" I shrieked. "Don't ever do that again! Got it?"  
"Fine, god." Jamie replied. "You know, a 'Thank you' would be nice!" I smiled, putting my hand over my mouth.  
"Bring her back to HQ, Jamie." Stella instructed.  
"Got it. Over." Jamie answered, putting her communicator down. That girl is mental. But she's my best friend. I'm glad she's safe. Harry ran a hand through his dark hair, before letting out a sigh of relief. "Thank god she's OK." He murmured.  
"Was there ever any doubt?" Tom questioned. "Jamie's survived practically everything. She's not going to get killed after all that." Patterson nodded in agreement.  
"She's my girlfriend, I'm allowed to be worried about her. Like if Demi was in danger, you'd be worried right?" He asked. Tom nodded, looking at me.  
"I'd go out of my way to save her." He replied, before lightly kissing me.  
"Oh god, get a room!" Keri remarked. I looked at her, before laughing. While she'd never replace Jamie, Keri and me were pretty close. Dan and her were kinda together now, although I knew the memory of Zoe still hurt him. We hadn't heard from her since she left to find her sisters around the world. Once Jamie returned with The Crime Minister, Stella's agents immediately dragged her off. Jamie watched her go, before walking over to Harry. He hugged her tightly, before passionately kissing her. "Were you scared?" Jamie asked in a mocking tone. Patterson scoffed. "No." Jamie raised her eyebrow sceptically.  
"Course not." I smiled, and looked up at Tom.

"I love you." I said. "I never tell you." He smiled back.  
"I love you too Demi. Actually, there's something I want to ask you." Tom replied.  
"What is it?" I asked, noticing that Dan, Keri and Aneisha were smirking. Did they know something? Tom put his hand into his jacket, and pulled out a black box. When he got down on one knee, I realised what was going one. I covered my mouth in shock, internally screaming. "Demietra London, will you marry me?" Tom asked, opening the box. I felt tears gather in my eyes, and I nodded. "Yes. Yes, yes!" I exclaimed, as he got back on his feet. I passionately kissed him, as he put the ring on my finger.  
"You finally asked her?" Keri questioned.  
"We thought you two were never going to get engaged!" Aneisha exclaimed.  
"Congratulations." Stella said, smiling at me. Well, I guess she was my stepmother now. I smiled back.  
"Thanks, Stella." I said. "How long did you lot know about this?" Keri smirked.

"For about 2 months? Dan knew first." She answered. Dan shrugged.  
"I was there when he bought the ring. That's the only reason I knew." Dan explained.  
"And I had no idea." Jamie said. Patterson also shrugged. As Keri and Aneisha hugged me in congratulations, my dad entered HQ.  
"What's going on?" He asked, seeing everyone's expressions. I glanced up at Tom.  
"We're engaged." I answered, showing him the ring. My dad looked shocked, and walked over to me. He tightly hugged me before turning to Tom.  
"Thank you. You'd better look after her." He instructed.  
"You know I will." Tom replied. "I love her." I smiled at him, and took his hand again.  
"Then I guess congratulations are in order."

Jamie looked at me, and walked over to me. She placed her hands on my shoulders. "Wow, look at you. Getting engaged and stuff."  
"Don't you dare start crying. I mean it. You start crying, and I will too." I replied. She laughed quietly, before turning to Tom.  
"You'd better treat her right. If I hear anything, I am very good with a chainsaw. That understood?" She asked. Tom nodded, tightening his grip on my hand.  
"You have nothing to worry about, Jai." I said.  
"Good. You're not gonna make me wear a dress, right?" She questioned.  
"Oh yes. A bright pink one!" I answered, a massive smile on my face. "And Patterson's gonna have to wear a matching suit!" Harry looked horrified.  
"No. I'm not going. Wedding's aren't my style." He replied.  
"What? She's your cousin, Harry! You have to go!" Jamie insisted. "I'll drag you there if I have to."

**AN: And I'm going to end it there! That was only the first oneshot, and the next ones should be longer. And there will be more fluffy stuff, I promise! **


	2. Chapter 2: My Happy Ending With My Hero

**AN: I don't own MI High, or anything else you recognise. I just own Demi, Jamie, Patterson and my other OC's. Thanks again to AlexRiderandMIHigh4Infinity for the ideas and constant support!**

**Demi's POV**

Well, it had been about a month since Tom asked me to marry him. I still couldn't believe it myself. Jamie was getting excited now, it was nice to see her so happy again. Even Patterson seemed to have a bit of a spring in his step lately. The wedding planning was going great so far. I'd managed to persuade Stella to be one of my bridesmaids, along with Jamie and Aneisha. There was just Keri left to beg. And I had so many people to invite! I wanted to ask Oscar, Carrie and Rose to come, but I'm not sure if they could. From what I heard, they were very busy with their new team. Today, we had a new mission. My dad had wanted everyone to be on standby, should anything happen. That included Patterson, who was rather surprised to find out that he was trusted. Apparently, the Crime Minister didn't take too kindly to being put in jail, and got her KORPS minions to break her out. "Our mission is simple." My dad said, after explaining the background to us. "KORPS have stolen a device called the 'Global Open Nervous Energiser'. It works in a similar way to the Global Vaporiser. However, it's less effective and therefore requires less energy to use."  
"What does it do?" Aneisha asked.  
"It extracts your memories. We invented it so that we could find out KORPS plots before they happened." Stella answered.

"And let me guess, it didn't work?" Jamie questioned.  
"It didn't work because we knew MI9 had it." Patterson interrupted. "And to be honest, it's pretty easy to get past your security anyway." Stella glared at him.  
"Stop bragging. We know you're clever." Jamie said, causing Patterson to smirk.  
"What can I say?" I rolled my eyes.  
"Shut it. What do you want us to do? Get it back?" I asked, referring to the device. Stella nodded.  
"We know the device is being stored in this warehouse." She said, showing us a picture.  
"Why is it always in a warehouse?" Jamie asked jokingly. "Could they not use something else? Like a shed? That'd be easier to break into."  
"This is not a joking matter, Agent Sanders." Stella said, a frown on her face.  
"Of course not. So, who's going to rescue it?" Jamie answered.

"Myself, Aneisha, Keri, Patterson and Tom. We need someone to secure that device." My dad replied. "Jamie, Stella, Demi and Dan, you're on the comms." Jamie sighed.  
"You've got to be kidding me. Why does he get to go?" She exclaimed, pointing at Patterson.  
"Cause I'm cooler, Jai." He answered, before lightly kissing her nose.  
"No, it's because we need someone to break into the warehouse. Believe me, I'm as unhappy with it as you are." Stella interrupted. "Now, you'd better get going. The sooner you secure that device, the sooner the whole world is safe." As the five of them went to leave, I flung my arms around Tom, not wanting to let go.  
"You be careful, alright? Don't do anything stupid." I whispered after having to let go. He nodded, before lightly kissing my forehead.  
"I promise. I will always come back for you, remember? I promised." He answered, tightly clutching my hand. He pulled my hand up, and gestured to the ring on my hand. "This ring means that I will never give up on saving you, and that I'll always be there. You understand that?" I nodded, and he lightly kissed my lips. "And besides, Demietra Tupper, I wouldn't want to leave you here on your own." He whispered, causing me to laugh.  
"Yeah, could you get a move on?" Patterson asked. "We kinda have a world to save?" Tom looked at him, kissed my forehead one last time and entered the lift.  
"

Good luck." Stella called, as the doors closed.  
"Yeah, don't die!" Jamie added.

"Well, that's helpful." Dan murmured.  
"Shut up, Morgan. You're lucky to be in here with me!" Jamie remarked, playfully hitting his arm. Dan nodded.  
"Of course." He said, as I began to help Stella set up the comms.

* * *

A short while later, everything was going well. Patterson had managed to get the team into the warehouse after knocking out the guards. He also somehow knocked out the security by cutting out the alarm wires. "Am I the only one who thinks this is too easy?" Jamie said, after a short silence.  
"Easy? Of course it's easy for you, you're behind a screen!" Patterson said.  
"That's not what I meant." Jamie replied. "What did you say this device was called?"  
"The Global Open Nervous Energiser." Stella said. After thinking for a moment, Jamie asked,  
"Is it meant to spell out GONE?" I thought, and realised she was right. As I went to speak, the lift doors opened. We all turned to see three figures in grey.  
"Put your hands up!" One of them demanded. Dan stepped in front of Jamie, while I stood in front of Stella. We both entered our fighting poses, and began to fight back. Within moments, Dan was on his back, and I'd been slammed into one of the podiums. Jamie shortly joined us on the floor, as did Stella. If my dad was here, he'd have lost it. I wanted to get back up, and make them pay for laying a hand on my stepmother and friends, but I just didn't have the strength. I heard them typing at the computer, before they dragged me to my feet. "You're gonna pay for what you did to our boss." One of them said, before flinging me back to the floor. I let out a loud yelp in pain, and my dad's voice sounded over the comms. "Demi? What was that?" I staggered to my feet, and put on the headset.  
"KORPS attacked the base... They've gone now. I don't know what they did..." I trailed off as the lights turned red. What the hell? Not this again! I ran to the lift, and discovered the doors wouldn't open. I began hyperventilating, and ran to Stella's side. "Stella? Please get up! We've lost power!" I begged, as something appeared on the main screen, and a voice said  
**"Self destruct has been activated. Warning, evacuate the area! I repeat, evacuate the area!"**

What? I tried to cancel it, but the system wasn't responding. I was beginning to panic. My claustrophobia was beginning to start. I picked back up the headset and spoke. "Can anyone hear me? Please?" When no reply came, I put my head in my hands. I began to feel tears run down my cheeks. I was going to die here.  
"Hello? Demi? Can you hear me?" I had never been so relieved to hear Keri's voice.  
"Yes! Yes! I'm here!" I exclaimed.  
"What's going on? Tom's having some kind of panic attack because Frank told him he heard you yelp." Keri asked.  
"KORPS have activated the self destruct, and cut off our power. We can't get out!" I said. "Is there anyway you can stop the countdown?" I asked.  
"Tom!" Keri called, her voice muffled now. Before she could speak again, I felt someone grab my shoulder. I freaked out, and hit out.  
"Calm down, Dems! It's just me!" Dan's voice said. I stopped and hugged him. "What's going on? Where did the KORPS agents go?" I shrugged. They couldn't have left, the lift wasn't working. "They're still here." I said, as Keri's voice sounded again.  
"Dems, you still there?" I pulled out the headset, so she was on speaker.  
"Yeah, we're here. Me and Dan are OK. Jamie's..."  
"I'm fine, thanks for asking." Jamie's voice replied. "Just a bit dizzy. Not too sure about her though." Oh god, Stella! I knelt by her side, as she sat up. She had a bad cut on her forehead, but other than that seemed fine. "What's going on? Demi?"  
"We don't have time to explain." Dan said.

**"4 minutes until detonation."**  
"Do you never have any good news?" Jamie questioned, referring to the countdown voice.  
"Right, the good news is that Tom reckons he can stop the clock." Keri said.  
"What's the bad news?" Stella asked.  
"It'll take 4 minutes. We'll be cutting it really fine."  
"Do it." Stella instructed. "And in the meanwhile, Demi and Dan, you try to find those KORPS agents." We both nodded. There was only one place they could be; the office next to our new HQ. I cautiously entered first, as the voice spoke again.

**3 Minutes until detonation.**

"Tom will save us. He won't let us down." Dan reassured me. I nodded.  
"I hope so. I don't want to die like this." I replied.  
"You're not the only one. There's someone I want to find." Dan said. I knew who he was talking about; Zoe.  
"You really love her, don't you?" I asked. He shrugged.  
"I just..." Before her could finish, the two of us were surrounded by the three KORPS agents.  
"Not you again." I said, entering my fighting position. "What do you even want?"  
"For MI9 to pay for locking our boss up!" The tallest one replied. I looked at Dan, the only way we could defeat them was by working as a team. He looked at me and nodded, understanding my message.

**2 Minutes until detonation.**

Dan lifted me up, and I kicked the shortest one in the face, sending him on to the floor. The two of us grabbed the tallest one's arms, and flipped him over, before Dan sent the last man to the floor. I smiled and high-fived Dan. "Well done, Morgan." I said.  
"Don't start calling me that please. It's annoying enough when Jamie does it." He answered. "Does she just have an issue with calling me 'Dan'?"  
"She does it because it annoys you. She's like Patterson, she likes winding people up." I replied. An awkward silence fell, before the voice spoke again.

**Self destruct deactivated. Power units restarting.**

The lights returned to their usual style, and I cheered. "We can get out of here!" Dan said, before hugging me. I beamed at him, and we returned to Jamie and Stella. Jamie was celebrating, while Stella was stood, watching the screens. "Thank heavens for the Boy Genius." Tom's voice said, over the comms.  
"Oh shut up. You're worse than Patterson at times. You really are." Jamie replied. "Now, I'm outta here! That's enough claustrophobia for me! Come on Dems!"

* * *

**Later that day...**

The entire team was stood in HQ, debriefing. "So, the machine wasn't real, and KORPS want revenge for Jamie locking their boss away?" Keri questioned.  
"I was just doing my job." Jamie replied. I smiled, and looked up at Tom, who was stood next to me. He hadn't let go of my hand since he'd returned. Every so often, he'd kiss the top of my head, as if trying to comfort me. "I thought I was a goner." I whispered.  
"No. I wouldn't let that happen." Tom replied.  
"Well, it's a good thing I have my hero then, isn't it?" I said, before lightly kissing him. Jamie was making gagging noises, which was making Keri giggle. Once we broke apart, instead of letting me go, Tom kept kissing me. "Right, now stop it! Seriously, you guys are gonna make me puke. Stop it. "  
"Then someone had better get a sick bucket. Cause they don't seem to be stopping anytime soon." Patterson remarked. No, I had no plans to stop anytime soon. This was my happy ending, and I was going to enjoy it.

**AN: And I'm going to end it there! Hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading! Thank you for all the reviews so far, it means a lot! Anyway, I'll see you in the next one! **


	3. Chapter 3: I Have Something To Say

**AN: I don't own MI High, or anything else you recognise. I just own Demi, Jamie, Patterson and my other OC's. Thank you again to AlexRiderandMIHigh4infinity ****for the support and ideas! You're unbelievably amazing, and have been so kind to me. Thank you!**

**Demi's POV**

"Right, it seems that we have no missions to report, so unless something comes up, I'll see you on Monday. Have a good weekend, Agents." Stella said.  
"Oh, believe me, I plan to." Jamie interrupted. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some dancing to do. Later people!" She took Patterson's hand and dragged him into the lift.  
"That poor man." Keri murmured, causing me to laugh.  
"Yeah, I often pity him. I wonder what he sees in her." I replied.  
"I heard that!" Jamie shouted before the lift doors shut. I laughed again, as Stella glared at me. "Sorry." Keri shook her head at me, and entered the lift, shortly followed by Dan, me, Tom and Aneisha. I'd decided that this was the moment. Once we'd gotten out of here, I was going to tell Tom my news. I'd been putting it off for ages now, but this was the moment. Once we left the cupboard, Keri and the others went their own way, while I held Tom back. "Dems? What's wrong?" He asked.  
"You know you said you'd love me no matter what?" I asked, as he nodded.  
"Why? What's going on?" Before I could answer, Jamie appeared from behind me.

"Hello lovebirds!" She exclaimed, stepping between us. "Did I interrupt something?"  
"No." I replied. "Nothing important. What's up, Jai?" She smirked.  
"Well, I was wondering if the two of you could do me a favour? I left my English textbook at Aneisha's house, and I don't have time to go and get it back. Could you go and pick it up for me? I'd be very grateful." She said. I raised my eyebrow curiously.  
"What were you doing with your English textbook at Aneisha's house?" I asked.  
"Don't ask." Jamie answered. "Please?" I sighed and gritted my teeth.  
"Fine." She beamed at me.  
"Thank you!" She cried, flinging her arms around me.

"Ok... Calm down, Jai. It's just a textbook." Tom added. Jamie pulled away from me to glare at him, anger on her face.  
"'Just a textbook'? My whole grade depends on this textbook! It is not 'Just a textbook'! Do you understand?" She was now right up in his face, standing on her tiptoes so that she was equal to his height. "Where did Patterson go?" I asked. She immediately shrunk down, returning her feet to flat on the ground.  
"He went... somewhere." She said, biting her lip.  
"Oh really? 'Somewhere'?" I questioned. "And where would that somewhere be?" She shrugged.  
"I dunno. He just left. Anyway, I'll see ya later, Dems. Bye Tom." She replied, before running off.  
"She is so weird." Tom mumbled, taking my hand.  
"Yeah, but I wouldn't want her any other way." I said, as he kissed the side of my head. "Come on then, let's go get this flipping textbook."

* * *

We eventually arrived at Aneisha's house, which was a medium-sized house a few streets away from school. I knocked on the front door and Dan answered. "Hi, Dan." I said. I was so confused. What was going on here? "What are you doing here?" Dan stared at me and Tom for a few moments before stepping aside.  
"I'm guessing you're here for Jamie's book?" He asked. "It's in the living room, on the table, can't miss it." I nodded at him, and followed his directions. Once Tom and I entered the living room, it was dark. I sighed, and began feeling around for a light-switch. Upon finding it, I flicked it, and several loud voices chorused, "Surprise!" I turned to see Jamie, Patterson, Dan, Keri, Stella, my dad and Aneisha stood, happy smiles on their faces. "What's this?" I asked, awe in my voice.  
"Well, we realised that we hadn't properly celebrated your engagement, so..." Aneisha trailed off.  
"Aneisha and me decided to throw a party for you!" Jamie finished. I smiled and tightly hugged both of them.

"Thank you." I said, my voice cracking.  
"Don't cry!" Jamie exclaimed. "Happy occasion, Dems! No tears allowed!" I faintly laughed as Tom stepped forward and retook my hand. He lightly kissed me as Keri cried, "Aww!"  
"Guys, stop it. You're so cute, it's sickening." Jamie said. After pulling away, I laughed and said,  
"You wouldn't be complaining if it was you." I was looking at Patterson.  
"What?" He said, clearly he wasn't paying attention. "No." He said, putting his hand over Jamie's mouth. "No way." Jamie pouted at him, and crossed her arms dramatically. Keri and Aneisha burst out laughing, and Patterson softly chuckled. He kissed the top of Jamie's head. "That good enough?" Jamie glanced up at him, surprise on her face. Dan laughed at her confused expression, as her mouth was wide open. "Hello? Earth calling Jamie?" Keri asked, tapping her head.

"Oww!" Jamie protested, pushing Keri away. Even Stella laughed at that. As Dan put the music on, everyone began to dance. Well, I say everyone. Tom and I weren't dancing. I'd pulled him outside, and thankfully no one had noticed our absence yet. "Seriously, what's wrong? You're beginning to worry me." Tom said.  
"You might want to sit down." I said. He did as I said, sitting on the sofa.  
"Demi? What have you done?"  
"I haven't done anything wrong. I need to tell you something."  
"Yes, I've got that. What is it?" I sighed, and closed my eyes. I gulped and said,  
"I'm pregnant."

**AN: And I'm going to end it there! Hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reading! I hope you're enjoying these one-shots! Thank you for all the support so far, it means a lot! Anyway, I'll see you in the next one! **


	4. Chapter 4: Not What It Seems?

**AN: I do not own MI High or anything else you recognise. I just own Demi, Jamie, Patterson and my other OC's. Thank you to AlexRiderandMIHigh4Infinity as always for support and ideas! Seriously, these one-shots wouldn't exist without you, so thank you so so much! **

**Demi's POV**

Tom stared blankly at me for a moment. His expression seemed to be constantly switching between horror, shock, joy and fear. I closed my eyes again, waiting for him to start shouting. It took me a while to realise that I was confusing him with Ben. Tom would never raise his voice to me, quite unlike Ben. I wrapped my arms around myself, and tilted my head down. I went to leave the room when I heard Tom say, "Come back." I opened my eyes, and realised that I was crying. He stood up and, instead of shouting at me, tightly wrapped his arms around me. He shushed me, and wiped my tears away. "Why are you crying?" He quietly asked.  
"I thought you were gonna yell at me." I whispered back.  
"When have I ever yelled at you, Dems?" He questioned. "I am nothing like Ben, remember that."  
"What are we gonna do?" I asked. He softly smiled.

"I think I'd make a pretty awesome dad." He said. "And I've seen you with Amanda, you'd be a great mother."  
"Seriously? We're gonna keep it?" I asked.  
"If you want to." He replied.  
"Yes, of course I want to!" I said, lightly kissing him. "What are we gonna tell the others?"  
"Let's keep it to ourselves for the moment. We'll tell your dad soon, OK?" He said, as the door opened and Patterson walked in.  
"What are you two up to?" He asked, staring particularly at Tom.  
"Nothing Harry, just talking. You can go back to Jamie now." I answered. Patterson looked at me skeptically, but left the room.  
"We'd better get back, before they suspect something." Tom said, grabbing my hand. I kissed his cheek and the two of us headed back downstairs, together.

* * *

**Later that week...**

The team and I were sat in HQ. Stella was here for some random reason, I think she was here to see my dad. Jamie was stood on the table, attempting to sing some Miley Cyrus song. "OK, OK! Stop! You're killing my eardrums!" Patterson cried, pulling her off the table.  
"Oh! Harry, stop being a spoilsport!"Jamie protested, as the lift doors opened and Aneisha stepped out, holding the hand of some guy.  
"Guys, this is Nathan. I think it's time you met him." She said, smiling up at him. Nathan was a tall guy, about Harry's height. He had dark hair, and bright blue eyes. Patterson seemed to be staring at him, attempting to get something. "Have we met before?" He asked. Nathan nodded.  
"So this is what happened to the infamous Harry, then?" Nathan questioned. "You're dating this chick?" He was looking at me.

"What? No!" I exclaimed, holding up my hand. "I'm engaged to him!" I said, pointing at Tom.  
"I'm dating her." Patterson replied, grabbing Jamie's hand. "What has this got to do with anything? Where have we met before?"  
"You don't remember me?" Nathan asked, his voice hurt. "We used to work together. Remember?"  
"No. I don't work with people. I work alone." Patterson said. "Or at least I used to."  
"We used to be on the same team." Nathan insisted. "It'll come to you."  
"I never forget someone." Harry said, looking down.

"Aneisha, you do realise you're not supposed to bring another agent into HQ without permission?" Stella interrupted.  
"Yeah, but..." Aneisha tried to interrupt.  
"You're lucky I don't suspend you." Stella concluded.  
"I'm an MI9 agent, I don't need permission to meet my girlfriend's friends." Nathan cut in. Jamie snorted with laughter and said,  
"I wouldn't interrupt Stella. Really wouldn't." Stella glared at her, and Jamie spoke again. "You see? She's terrifying!"  
"Agent Sanders, be quiet." Stella stated. Jamie threw her hands up, but stayed silent. I giggled quietly, stopping once Stella started speaking again. "I won't suspend you, but Aneisha? Ask next time." Aneisha beamed at her, and nodded. Am I the only one who thinks there's something off about him? I mean, Patterson never forgets something. Never. I know he's trying to erase his past, but he'd never just forget someone like that. There's something weird going on here.

**AN: And I'm going to end it there! Yeah, it was short, but this was only meant to be an introduction to Nathan. Now, about Zoe returning. Yes, she will be coming back, but later on in the one-shots. OK? Anyway, next one will be longer, and it will be the wedding. Anyway, thank you for all the support for this guys, I'm glad you're enjoying these! Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one! **


	5. Author's Note! (Please read, important!)

**Hi guys! **

**So, I haven't been updating this, and to be honest I've lost my interest. Because of this, I put the story up for adoption on Twitter. AlexRiderAndMIHigh4Infinity (MIHighSeries7) was the person who I chose. So in future, all updates will come from her. Go and support her guys, and I hope you enjoy her one-shots as much (or even more!) than you did mine. **

**Thank you for all the support, I'm glad you enjoyed these! **

**I love you guys!**

**Melody (SparkleXRiverX) xxx**


End file.
